


Wait For Me- The best animatic

by Ace_of_change



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Hadestown - Mitchell (Broadway) RPF
Genre: Other, THE BEST, You need to watch it., greatist animatic of all time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_change/pseuds/Ace_of_change
Summary: I found an amazing animatic, but saw it was pretty underrated and hadn't gotten many views, so I wanted to share it with every site I was part of.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wait For Me- The best animatic

I hope you enjoy!

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIdruzXao5g&list=PLOyPZh64dddy5JeADYINwKjNV5U0BtCCS&index=35](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIdruzXao5g&list=PLOyPZh64dddy5JeADYINwKjNV5U0BtCCS&index=35)


End file.
